Sabrina Glevissig
Sabrina Glevissig je čarodějka z Kaedwenu, konkrétně z Ard Carraigh. Je expertkou na iluze, a její magie je založena čistě na vodním principu. Zároveň je oddanou členkou Lóže čarodějek, kdykoliv připravena za ní hrdě padnout a má tu čest být levou rukou legendární čarodějnice Filippy Eilhart. Ačkoliv je jednou z nejmocnějších a nejvlivnějších čarodějek v Severních královstvích, dokáže se tato čarodějka občas chovat velmi neobřadně a své soudy pronáší rychleji, než je zdrávo. Proto ji někteří nazývají „''Skutečnou dcerou kaedwenské divočiny“''. Toto zdání podtrhuje i jistá dravost a divoká krása, kterou Sabrina ještě zdůrazňuje poněkud provokativním odíváním''.'' Sabrina byla dlouhá léta dvorní čarodějka krále Henselta, přestože ji nikdy nepřijal za svou rádkyni. Koluje o ní mnoho pověstí, které vyprávějí, že mnohokrát udeřila pěstí do stolu a řvaním, „''že by měl král mlčet a poslouchat“'', jej skutečně přiměla k tomu, aby mlčel a poslouchal. Její touha vyrovnat se slavné čarodějnici Filippě Eilhart z Redanie jí dohnala až k tomu, že v bitvě seslala ničivé kouzlo s globálním efektem na svého vlastního generála Vandergrifta a zabila většinu vojáků obou stran. To mělo za následek pád mocné čarodějky, avšak ještě na hranici stihla na krále Henselta seslat kletbu, jako pomstu za její popravu. 'Zaklínač: Cena neutraility' Sabrina se poprvé v herní sérii ze světa Zaklínače objeví v bonusovém dobrodružství přidaném do enchanced edice prvního dílu. Nejprve jako dobrodružství bez nadabované řeči (vydáno v dubnu 2008) a později dorazila i plně nadabované verze (září 2008), která mimo jiné obsahuje i český dabing. Geralt vracející se na zimu do Kear Morhen cestou nalezne její tábor usídlený nedaleko od domova zaklínačů školy Vlka. V malém táboře se krom Sabriny nachází i menší ozbrojená skupinka a šlechtic. Čarodějka společně se šlechticem chtějí najít dívku, skrývající se právě na Kear Morhen. Později vychází najevo, že by dívka, nacházející za zdmi zaklínačské pevnosti, mohla být sužována kletbou Černého slunce. Sabrina chce Deidre, Eskelovo dítě překvapení, zabít, prozkoumat mrtvé tělo a po případně provést pitvu s cílem odhalit pravdu o kletbě. Po celou dobu táboření nedaleko Kear Morhen pobývá ve svém luxusně vybaveném stanu, jehož interiér je očarován magií iluzí a přizpůsoben jejím normám a požadavkům. Uvnitř stanu rovněž pobývá iluze muže "Kluka", kterého pravděpodobně vyvolala, aby jí pomohl zkrátit osamělé chvilky při čekání na tělo Deidre. Obchodní nabídka Sabrina je ochotná Zaklínači něco málo ze svých zásob prodat. Konkrétně: Zápis do deníku Související úkoly * Když vlci vyjí na měsíc * Vlčice Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů V době ve které se odehrává Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů je čarodějka Sabrina již dávno po smrti. Byla na příkaz krále Henselta popravena, když seslala v jedné z bitev ničivé kouzlo, které stálo životy jak muže krále Henselta tak i jeho protivníka. Těsně před svojí smrtí stihla krále proklít a právě po letech jeho návratu zpět na bojiště se její kletba začíná naplňovat a na bojišti se objevují přízraky z předchozí bitvy. Král je nucen válčení přerušit a vyčkat do sejmutí kletby, při jejímž rušení sehraje velmi velkou roli zaklínač Geralt. Galerie Image:People_Sabrina_Glevissig.png|Sabrinin obrázek v deníku. Image:Sex_Sabrina.png|Sabrinina kartička (romance) Image:Places_Camp_Outside_Kaer_Morhen.png|Exteriér Sabrinina stanu. Image:People_Adam.png|Její mladý společník "Kluk" Hra v. Knihy "Cena neutrality" takes place before Sága o Zaklínači, even though in the books Geralt first met Sabrina on Thanedd, v Čas opovržení. de:Sabrina Glevissig en:Sabrina Glevissig pl:Sabrina Glevissig Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Postavy v ceně neutrality Kategorie:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů - Postavy